Relays are known in the widest possible number of configurations and are used for example in automotive engineering applications in order to switch electrical currents. In such automotive engineering applications, in particular, it is necessary to provide relays with a compact construction which are also economical to produce.
The relays known from the prior art have a relatively complex construction and precision manufacture of the relays is relatively expensive since specified tolerances for the arrangement of the individual parts of the relay must be adhered to exactly.
What is needed is a relay having a simplified construction that is simple and economical to produce.